Redhurst Recap
by the snow shadow
Summary: A series of recap bardic poems that have been used for a Redhurst School game I am in, a series of students must survive the wonders of magical adventures in the only school in the dnd multiverse to teleport between worlds. They come from everywhere from Greyhawk, Forgotten Realms, Azeroth, Golarion, Ravenloft and more... they are well over their heads... so why not get a taste.
1. Chapter 1

With students from Azeroth, and other distant lands far off

They are far from our best, but they are on a great quest

To pass class with at-least a C, sadily they can't learn to agree

Can they work for common good, to survive this ancient wood

Will they see what's hiding in the gloom? Or will monsters seal their doom?

* * *

So I am playing part of the bench cast in a 3.5/pathfinder game with a streamer who is a friend. It takes places in the Redhurst Academy of Wizard setting which is a magical school that teleports to a different world everyday so every character is from a different setting.

I recently started doing the recap announcements so I thought why not post them. (12/10/19)


	2. Chapter 2

A evil gnomish heart they broke, and his fury they would provoke

Get twenty fish to save the goat, or his dogs would take her throat

They struggled and fought for sardine,the saddest thing I've ever seen

In the end they got their tally, with only a little dillydally

But our lizard let out a howl, and set the gnome's dogs all a growl

No promise the gnome will stay gallant, will the students have a fight most valiant?

* * *

Yeah here is the 2nd one of the recap I have done (12/12/19)


	3. Chapter 3

Our students less than brave, sealed themselves into a cave

Sadly it begin to flood, as weregnomes sought their tasty blood

They managed to survive the night, grace given by day's first light

Now they search for higher ground, as monsters look for them all around

Can they avoid a blood fight or will they fall to weregnome's bite.

* * *

here is the 3rd one of the recap I have done (12/12/19)


	4. Chapter 4

Delving deep into the cave, they could've quickly met their grave

But ancient magics they did find, forced into trial of body and mind

Frost and Fire, Light and Dark, with sweet victory they did embark

But whispers and echoes of a great one, tell them that this is far from done

But for now they return to class, for final exams which they must pass

* * *

4th recap which I forgot to publish when we had out last game. (1/7/2019)


	5. Chapter 5

No longer watching their asses, our students return to their classes

Spirits lit up like a furnace, with finals to see if their efforts were earnest

Have they learned from their lessons, or will they falter to their questions

Will our students be lucky or deserving, either way hope for some grade curving

Now lets see if our questers are ready for the end of their first semesters

* * *

not that they have only had five games in a semester I just started my recaps a bit late. (1/7/2019)


	6. Chapter 6

Potions, priesthood, and combat training, each class as useful as they were draining

Step into my swing said a spider to a bear, a bit of sport that was very far from fair

Our centaur learned a truth to be a bard, one should find a wife who cant hit hard

The kobold got to name all kinds of trap, sadly he forget one friendly pink zebra chap

Ratfolk got scared of a alchemical mishap, luckily they made acid and not thunderclap

What emotions shall we shall get to see, will they accept the advice or just disagree?

* * *

4/7/2020


	7. Chapter 7

Our students have settled into class and club, while our Kobold visits the nightly pub

Some begin to explore who they really are, the centuar decides our bear is quite bizarre

Our rat and goat began to craft and tinker, will our little ratfolk be a bomber or thinker

It was not long before the fourth wall fell, all caused by the ringing of a skaven bell

What madness is next none can could ever guess? Let us hope the teachers can quickly cast bless.

* * *

4/15/2020


	8. Chapter 8

None of them being all that right in the head, our students took a class to play with the dead

A class to investigate and figure how some fell, one died to rocks ringing their death knell

Two souls were found to have fell to each other, the students find them slain to their lover

But the first week of spring shall reach its end, their next adventure soon they much contend

What horror and excitement shall they have to face? Will it be handled poorly or done with grace

* * *

4/15/2020


	9. Chapter 9

Our students made it to the end of the week, they got a pet a giant gecko to cuddle and squeek

The drider had her time to show her grief, but rejected therapy and used friends for her relief

And now their next adventure has just begun, will it be filled with horror or a little fun?

They get to explore a forest and help a town, even if its name cant help but bring spirits down

who knows where there trip shall take them, to what bandits or monsters could they succumb.

* * *

4/15/2020


	10. Chapter 10

To a simple village our students have arrived, despite being called Hillgrave its somehow surived

Their task is easy though they only have a week, worse the weather also looks very bleak

"Stop the dancing lights" the drider pleaded, now they take supplies to where they are needed

They are set out on their next great adventure, how they hope this is not a risky venture

Will they fall to the creatures of the night, or shall the stands with a hero's shining light

* * *

4/26/2020


	11. Chapter 11

Our not so gallant heros have begun their trip, shall they all break apart or bind in kinship

First they see great kin of dragon in the sky, our kobold in excitement tried very hard to fly

Then found hurt and abandoned woolly Wollipeds, somehow the odd idea to make them pets succeeds

Next they found men dead by hungry wolfen fang, the beasts swiftly died under their swords clang

The next foe a simple bunny needs more than blade, from Antioch they need a Holy Hand Grenade

For those the beast slays it turns them to stone, where they shall stand forever lost and alone

* * *

Thinking of even posting our little fun student guide we have been all creating, thought?

5/5/2020


	12. Chapter 12

Our party was locked in combat with a horned bunny, sadily no death that was monty python funny

In combat they did not exactly earn their stripes, the bard though tamed the beast with bagpipes

Off then to the druid of the wood they did go, a chill forest man who likely smells of 'oregano'

Will a love of halflings' leaf slow their minds, tomorrow shall bring adventure of all kinds

* * *

A short one I know but I had been busy that day and had little time.

5/13/20


	13. Chapter 13

Having spent their last night with a druid, they begin the day with a rabbit named Larry recruited

Uncovering a dark conspiracy out of nowhere, perhaps their theories are a little bit out there

They do all that they can to assist a diplomat, while their monster rabbit puts up an act

That was til they found beasts who were awaken, Larry their target our heroes left forsaken

There plan did not go without a hitch, blink dogs have come to remind them Karma is a bitch

* * *

5/18/2020


	14. Chapter 14

Our party's path was blocked by many blink hounds, they stopped the drider from crossing bounds

Our dear bard convinced them to give her a chance, his skills are in speech not just in dance

while our drider's intentions are as clear as mud, she had to prove her good or quickly loose her blood

Passing that trial they found a monster hunter, luckily the people with him were not a few feet under

In the morn they shall return the injured to town, but in the night shall it all come crashing down?

* * *

5/26/2020


	15. Chapter 15

Our 'heroes' start their morning by looting some dead, an interesting thing to do after rolling out of bed

To their objective through the winter snow they march, our priest raised a animal guide dead by summers parch

Their little creature seemed to be a treasure hunter,the question though is it safe to take this plunder

In the winter they find strange skulls and dolls cursed, with banter and laughter alike well interspersed

what new marvel next shall our adventurers find, shall it bring them fortune or leave them in a bind?

* * *

6/2/2020


	16. Chapter 16

Their guide found a gem that gave a glow to his bone, radiation transmitting and making a fun danger zone

To the mine they went with caravan survivors of the east, they carried their new companions to find a priest

It seem the great skeletal evils beat the weeboos, luckily for them their long journey it ended in booze

For they found a Dwarven temple this night to bunk, on the holy water all but the centaur got very drunk

* * *

A short one I know but next weeks one shall be quite big in comparision

6/10/2020


	17. Chapter 17

Our students start the morning a little bit hungover, our happy kobold spent the night creating snowmen all over

In the library they find a girl trapped in black a gem, perhaps a demon she may be that ancients heroes did condemn

They decide not to drink again from the dwarf shrine, Taking coco with them they descend down deep into the mine

All learn something scared the mountains goblins away, what scared the monsters off is gone our students do pray

Did a strange monster damage the mountain's ley line, or has strange magics caused reality to start to disalign

Whoever caused this trouble left an apallie they found, they decide they have no recourse but to take her around

They found a great ritual site with a tear in the realm, A penatipicon is breached and strange beings come to overwhelm

With no other choice to the empty prison they seal the gate, they return to school and wonder at coming fate

* * *

Sorry I forgot to post this last week but ehh things come up

6/23/2020


	18. Chapter 18

The children break from the cave slime child in tow, our drider tried to be a bard and only brought spirts low

The spider and the goat will have a heart to heart, mending parental relationships will be just the start

Our kobold finds a druid circle on their way back, the spider harvested herbs and squirrel found a knick knack

The innocent skeleton squirrel was brutally murdered, trying bring a pie to the evil goat so he was martyred

The party finish their journey back to the school, yet none listen to them thinking they're playing a fool

* * *

Okay long story short. I go very busy and I simply forgot to post them so hey now I have a built up reserved if we go on break

8/18/2020


	19. Chapter 19

Our students have finally found their way back home, hands filed with loot of gold, steel, silver and chrome

Our kobold made a friend a dragon with silver skin, He worships his young friend so it will make your head spin

Reunited with his lost love are not so human was, when the girl woke up the hall of healing became all abuzz

The drider showed the others she had a daughter, a creature born of magic and not blood so don't ask the father

All the forges of the school were truly ablaze, the draenei thinks she can work with Mithril in her craze

* * *

for those who don't know warcraft had a 3.5 dnd expansion. Draenei are a playable race

9/5/2020


	20. Chapter 20

Continuing their fun our students enjoyed their time, trying to not forget about the past interplanar crime

the kobold gathers his party with knowledge to tell, on kobolds and rings their next adventure will dwell

Their journey to a land just purged of a hive mind, gathering info from a nurse who was herself in a bind

the party begins their next school trips preparations, as the school checks them for cult indoctrination

They find themselves sent to the small town Stonehaven, the meet the locals and speak to a girl most craven

Our kobold chose to sneak off himself to his people, sadly his skills in stealth are less than feeble

* * *

Its good to get back to writing these, please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

9/25/2020


	21. Chapter 21

On this next part we sadly have not much to tell, a powerful late spring storm broke my viewing spell

Our goat got a letter from step mother to a daughter, so disappointed in her marched to war did her father

The kobold and his mate had an adventure in town, watched by machine men the explored up and down

What shall come next I can not truly say, will the adventure be doom or shall they see another day

* * *

Yeah our game got cut off by a storm the day of this game, please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

9/28/20


	22. Chapter 22

They meet a man trying to kill their monster hunter friend, they can do little but hope he will escape his end

Our kobold would return to his companions with his mate, his quest to get a magic ring now fulfilled by fate

They would meet the kobolds and learn of a stolen book, its recovery and return is clearly the next plot hook

They manage to discover and take the gear of a druid, when they find out let us hope his temper is fluid

Now the party prepares to conduct an interrogation, shall new secrets rock this adventures foundation

* * *

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

10/1/20


	23. Chapter 23

The quest to being peace to kobolds continues on, but the hunt for their stolen book is far from foregone

Our Centaur learned the girl who stole it has a buyer, this use is likey the only reason they did not fry her

So the kobold found a way to loosen her elven tongue, halfling leaf and dwarven ale can make great wills unstrung

our bodied ethereal managed to speak with a magic ring, the spirit inside it shows its more than just some bling

With this new knowledge and plans all ready to form, lets see if their crazed plans will manage to preform

* * *

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

10/5/20


	24. Chapter 24

To the kobolds cavern one again our party does go, with elf thief that they call bitch dragged in toe

Our party wonders if they themselves are good or evil, carrying a drugged girl past dead tribals most primeval

The culprit was a bounty hunter who brought only dread, two members found that they had coin on their head

The party were allowed free but ended up killing hunters, innocent blood spilled with new pet they sunter

With the kobolds they trade magic items and the bitch, for a moment the plan has gone off with not much hitch

What problems for our party shall arise one can guess, but rarely do these plans end without a horrid mess

* * *

Sorry we have not had our game for a bit so I did not want to post too many of these

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

10/17/20


	25. Chapter 25

The trade of the theif went off without a hitch, sadily the strange gnome they didn't ditch

Our kobold and ethereal met a dragon in slumber, gifts they gave it for a peace none could encumber

Outside the kobold den the bard played dress up, assuring no one payed for their bounty mess up

Making it to town they prepare for the last quest, the spider though has her own plans against protest

None know of the killer that is coming up north, but for now another horror they are setting forth

* * *

After a few weeks of trouble, but the game is up again

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

10/20/20


	26. Chapter 26

Thinking he might be involved in the theft of the tome, the party chooses to pursue the fleeing horrid gnome

Certainly had nothing to do with the mission didn't adhere, the horrifying monsters certainly don't bring them fear

The gnome they do find torn apart by some wolven beasts, it was far too late to take him back to the priests

On the way they found a pair of dead souls slain by greed, their cursed coined made sure the made the other bleed

Will the party continue to wander and avoid their set task, do they fear soon they might dawn a death mask

* * *

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

10/27/20


	27. Chapter 27

In the morning they find a dwarf looking to make bank, he keeps his name hush so they just call him hank

a mercenary who is part of a band who loves their gun, they look for machines to bring flying explosive fun

Our bitch spider returns from her quest for knowledge, with info on why they are being hunted in magic college

They continue their way along to a distant watch tower, when they found themselves there they needed a shower

To meet them there though their chaperone did await, they told tales of this adventure both small and great

He translates for them a riddle they found in stone, marking a passage by the dark God of death and bone

Finally their hunt shall begin for the scattered xenos hive, will they make it out of this part of their quest alive

* * *

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

11/3/20


	28. Chapter 28

The party spend one final night to gather their steel, but the warpriest is distracted by cuddles from zeal

She also raises the body of the gnome to undeath, no wonder her parents see her and lose their breath

The dragonwrought gathers knowledgeable locally, to his odd inquires they choose to say little vocally

The spirit made flesh learned more about his magic ring, with a dragons soul it is more than bling

Come the dawn they set out to speak to the forest hermit, she gave them knowledge of the local forest spirit

To the lord of the forest they would pay their respects, of the monsters they are hunting he provided aspects

The drum of hooves told the bard that he was not alone, centaurs wander the forest like a summer foehn

There is one last spirit they wish well to meet, the monsters from beyond may soon hear their coming feet

* * *

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

11/10/20


	29. Chapter 29

The party wanders into the lands of the local fairy, they can only hope that court politics do not get hairy

Dyrad and Satyrs attempted more than once to be randy, although their magic mosses might just prove handy

The fair forest lady would help asking for time, so the fae gave them entrainment that was almost a crime

Our humble bard graced the fae with his bagpipe song, saytrs were defeated and nymphs did throng

Most of the girls spited the goat men advances,all but our embodied spirit ignoring their circumstances

Soon though the local fae lady would return, setting the party down the path that they yearn

* * *

Yes this one is comming out a little early but I have gotten a surplus of them from the weeks I forgot to post

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

11/14/20


	30. Chapter 30

As the group traveled the spider looked for flowers, not cause she loves them but their alchemical powers

They would meet a nymph quite loving the bard, he would resist her which all can see was quite hard

They learn of the hive's leader a corrupted forest ranger, they did what they can to prepare for the coming danger

As they finally approached the wondering hive, kind ents gave them shelter before the deep dive

Shall the hive stop our adventurers with fright, or shall they battle and who could die in that fight

* * *

please check out my other works here and on fictionpress

11/17/20


End file.
